


Void

by Medical (SBK)



Category: Bowsette - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Cum drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futa, Gen, Gore, Horse cock, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, M/M, Multi, Other, Pee, Piss, Prisoners, Rape, Shit, Snot, Violent, Vomit, anal penetration, femaleization, gagging, limb cutting, morally disgusting, multiple orgasm, non con, poop, universal teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/Medical
Summary: Sans (undertale) fucks creeper (minecraft) and his brother and Steve in prison.I apologize to God.I did this for thirteen dollars and a little bit of mathmatical help.





	Void

It was the 31st of October, when Sans got bored of the endless timelines and loops, and persistently worked to find a way he could break this endless cycle. It was cooped up in his laboratory, beneath his humble abode, did he find the answer. A small glimmer of hope, the one that the kid uses to save the game. He’d more or less, stolen, a checkpoint from Temmie - golden, shimmery in color, he analyzed it. He was going to try and destroy all save points, so that way when the kid was on a genocide route, he could kill the kid before they grew too powerful - and he would eliminate them. With no save checkpoints, the kid would never be able to hurt anyone, leaving everyone blissfully unaware of the genocidal maniac running amok. It was during this time, where he was extra careful with the glimmering save point, where it shifted. Molded, more or less, into a lavender color, before erupting in a brilliant rainbow flash - Sans Serif found himself, and his house, stolen from the realm he’d come to know as home - the underground. When he had come to, droopy barely peeling open, he found himself staring out upon the endless abyss. It looked like he was in a bubble, trapped in space, floating about mindlessly. There, however, was a ground beneath him, rocky in structure. Everything was a dark purple, trapped inside this bubble.

“BROTHER? BROTHER IS THAT YOU?!” Papyrus shouted, arms waving up and down. He let out a classical  _ nyeheheh.  _ He stood in what he deemed a  _ heroic  _ pose, arms crossing as he eyed his brother. Sans laughed at the antics of the other, before peeling himself off the ground. One eye closed, to mimic that of exhaustion - the best way a skeleton could.

“ oh you know just catching’ a break .” He spoke, a shrug resulting in his shoulders reaching up in a halfhearted shrug. His brother had most likely given a hearty lecture about how  _ lazy  _ Sans was, how he forced his brother to do all the work - and Sans had cracked a pun about how femur-ous he was. (Humorous).

It was when a void opened at the top of their crystalized bubble, did they realize the gravity of their situation. They had no idea where they were, what they were going to do here, and how they should go about escaping this prison they’d found themselves locked away into. Space in itself was far too vast for them to risk popping the bubble, so therefore, they figured, they’d probably be stuck here for all eternity - no matter what. Back to the void. Out came a boy with brown hair, and a blue tee shirt, and a pair of oceanic blue jeans, and leather shoes - a glorious brown in color. Along with him, was a green monster of sorts? It had begun hissing, loudly, much like that of when you’d light a TNT stick. He seemed panicked, and so did his green pal - Sans would come to know these people as Steve Minecraft and The Creeper.

Steve was a quiet fellow, reminding Sans of the kid he’d left behind - and a new sense of panic arose in his skeletal chest. That kid was probably running about, blatantly slaughtering any foes who came into their path, and leaving a trail of white, fluffy dust behind them. They probably didn’t hesitate with Toriel, or Asgore, or anyone - Hell, they’d probably murder themselves if they could. Sans found himself closing his eyes, both of them. The overall stress was filling him with exhaustion, and the sound of Papyrus and the Creeper interacting had lulled Sans to a restless slumber. It was Papyrus’ panicked voice that had forcibly shook Sans from his state of unconsciousness, and his rude awakening wasn’t going to be received well - or so Sans thought. But alas, in front of him was that damned, red eyed, kid. The kid held a knife in their hands, hair covering their face, the air was thick.

The kid had just tried to assault Papyrus, Sans had concluded.

“ heya kiddo, maybe you could put the knife down ?” Sans had chuckled out, both of his skeletal hands raising in defeat – more defensive, than defeat. Though the kid clearly didn’t see it as an act of friendly intentions. They’d marched right on over, a glare on their face as they thrust the knife into the rocky ground. It had bounced with a few clanks, before spinning away. The kid thrust their hands out, grasping at the skeleton’s jacket, hoisting him up from the ground. The kid has always been mute, so it came as a shock when they’d opened their mouth-

“Where am I?!” They demanded, shaking Sans by the jacket, back and forth, repeatedly. They were panicked, however, that much was obvious by the way they, as a figure, were quaking. All the way to their hair being pushed out of the vision, allowing those devilish red eyes to be seen – ever so dull in the dim light that was provided. After all, they were abandoned in space at the end of the day. It was Steve, the only other human, who plucked the kid away from Sans. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he did so. Sans, maybe foolishly, has concluded that perhaps all humans were mute. Maybe that was an unfair assumption, but for the way they all behaved – they all seemed quite similar. The fact that Steve carried a companion with him – the Creeper, despite their seeming like enemies was almost nearly enough for Sans to make the comparison between the two.

The bubble opened at the top once again, and a booming voice could be heard. It had drawn everyone away from their conversations, slightly shaken up. Sans pursed his skeletal lips, the smile he was always equipped with fading into a thin line. Papyrus let out a simple, light hearted laugh, and the kid had an unreadable expression. Steve simply blinked, and the creeper began hissing once again. A crown had fallen from the top of the bubble, sparkly. It was golden in color, with what appeared to be a pink pillow at the center. The crown had a simple face, just two eyes. It lowered onto the creeper, who began vehemently hissing, before a cloud of smoke overtook their vision. It was a pink, puffy cloud of smoke that slowly reached out, before dispersing and revealing it – to their horror. Their creeper friend had become a female. She had bountiful breasts that bounced with every step. She was adorned in a green jacket that had matched the sort of camo creeper skin it had before. It was unzipped to just below her breasts, allowing everyone to ogle a view at the cleavage that was exposed. Shockingly, she was rather pale, all of her skin was pasty white – like that of a ghost. Her hair was short, minty green, her lips were plump. Dick sucking lips, as one would call them. She had child birthing hips, and a well-rounded ass.

 

“I will be releasing a drug into the air very shortly… all of us here are long anticipating your responses, fandom children.” The voice boomed, adherently male, and loud. It shook the very structure they sat in, before the hole at the top had begun to close. Once it was firmly shut, what appeared to be… shower nozzles began to poke in through the bubble – seemingly coming from nowhere. They were made out of what could be assumed as gold, quite shiny, they held the reflections of the stars. With a pop, a teal colored gas had begun to roll around from the holes of the nozzles, and Sans found himself reaching out to cover his and Papyrus’ mouth and nose. It hissed as it rolled out, around those finding themselves in their special prison. The gas was horrible smelling, it smelled foul, and Sans awaited, with a careful eye, to see who inhaled it. It was Chara and the Creepette who had inhaled the toxic gasses, and they’d both hit the ground with a thump – were they dead?!  

 

Soon it had become too much for Sans to keep his breath, and his hand slipped off his mouth, doing the same for Papyrus – technically, skeletons shouldn’t need to inhale air to breathe, but sure enough they did. Their chests burning as the toxins stuck to their lungs, like they were inhaling thick glue. Sans could feel himself getting physically hotter, starting to work up a thin layer of his normally cold body. He legs buckled, and he found himself collapsing to the ground in a heap, shortly afterwards, so had Steve and Papyrus. After they’d all collapsed, having the gasses rolling through the bodies, the shower nozzles popped off. They were reeled back outside of the bubble, disappearing as quickly as they had come.

 

“Hngh…” It was the kid who had begun to let out… rather sexual moans. Chara had found themselves sticking a hand down their shorts, thumbing at their most sensitive bundle of nerves – their cock was pulsating against their palm. They found themselves wrapping their fingers around the base, slowly, tugging up the overall length all the way to the very tip. A shutter had escaped them, and yet another lust laced moan. Their free hand was rapidly yanking their shorts down, then their underwear. Allowing everyone full view of their cock, which they were rapidly stroking with all intents to cum. Chara could feel heat pulsating throughout their entire body, resulting in heavy, breaths to come from deep inside them. They use their still, free hand, to push their sweater up, and then there bra – they had rather large breasts as well. Their nipples were hard as rock, a soft pink color, much like the tip of their dick. They’d begun to speed up their menstruations, and everyone present couldn’t help but eagerly watch. It was Sans who next was finding himself pitching a tent, he couldn’t help it – he could feel his blue magic rapidly surfacing in his pants, and one quick glance of the room – he could see Papyrus undergoing the same change. His magic sparkly and orange in comparison. The kid picked up pace now, hand quickly acting, and before long – they were bursting their seed all over themselves. It shot out, across the purple rock, and before long, the kid was reeling back onto their ass. Desperate to breathe – after cumming that hard, it was only natural that they would be out of breath.

 

Creepette was next to let out a rather lewd noise. She was already on her rear, though her legs were spread apart. Her lower half was adorned in black, lace thigh highs, her panties matching those of her socks. A clear wet spot had become to form where the entrance of her vaginal canal was. She peeled it to the side, revealing a rather hot, wet mess that had surfaced between her legs. She took her index finger, carefully dragging it along her wet entrance all the way to the bean of nerves that sat at the top – her clit. Her breath hitched, and before long, she was curling her toes into the rock below. She let her index finger sink deep inside herself, curling it in order to feel pleasure – she’d hit her g-spot. She’d taken her free hand now, to rub at her clit – and a gasp was elicited from her lips.

 

It had clearly grown to be too much for Steve, because he was kicking his shoes off, then his pants, and he was marching over to his no longer creeper enemy. He wrapped his fingers around her ankles, dragging her forward – lining his erection against her entrance. He’d released her ankles, and found himself yanking her hands from herself, pinning them on either side of her head. He thrust his hips forward, with a mighty powerful movement – jamming his cock inside her all at once. She had mewled in response, back arching. He unzipped her jacket, fully, revealing her tits, which had begun to lactate! Yellowish white milk bubbling from her nipples, oozing down her body, and dripping onto the ground. Papyrus had made his way over in all of the chaos, and found himself latching a mouth around one of her teats – suckling gently, before it became full on guzzling of her milk. He was gulping it down excitedly, free hand moving to massage the other one. The occasional squeeze resulting in more milk to shoot from her tit, coating the black rock in yet another white substance. Steve had begun to pick up in pace now, thrusting harder and faster, his hands finding comfort in her wide hips. He dug his nails into her, earning him another pathetic moan from Creepette. Before long, he found himself jamming deep inside her, a grunt leaving him as his seed pulsating out, filling her up – he had just creamed inside her. He reeled backwards, his cock unplugging from her pussy, allowing a ludicrous display of cum to drip from her entrance. Papyrus had allowed his mouth to pop free from her breast.

 

Papyrus, eager for his own release, had taken off his own clothes – including his scarf – allowing his orange cock, full of energy and magic, to spring forth. It stood it at full mass, which was a whopping eight inches long, throbbing. He took careful time to line it up, as he did with all his lovers, before thrusting forward. His cock stretching the Creepette in ways that Steve had failed to do. Papyrus let out a grunt at the sensation of her walls tightening around him, and before long, Papyrus was shocked to find something prodding at his ass.

It was Sans! Sans had his blue cock, much thicker and stubbier, than Papyrus’ against his buttocks. Before long, Sans too was thrusting forth with a new sense of urgency and vigor. Watching everyone around him get off had become too much, and he’d finally snapped. He rocked his hips back and forth out of the tight, unwashed asshole that belong to Papyrus – who arched his back and grunted in response. Sans reached cold, boney fingers around to twist at his nipple – and this resulted in Papyrus thrusting forward. It was his hardest thrust yet, and the Creepette found herself moaning helplessly below the two brothers. Steve found his cock rapidly hardening again, and soon he found himself lining his own cock up against Sans, thrusting forth before long – and repeating the cycle that Sans had done to his own brother. The four of them were moaning against one another, cumming once – then again! They couldn’t help how many climaxes rolled against their bodies in that instance, and it was a lot.

Chara could feel the familiar ache between their legs, and before long, the futa found their cock growing rapidly – it was finally full mast – a full horse cock sprung to life! They found themselves desperate for friction, one finger inside their pussy, the other rubbing at their member, and before long they were crawling forward. They sat their pussy against the Creepette, who happily lapped up at Chara’s juices. Chara had begun to stroke their overwhelming length, who was shocked to find the flexible Papyrus leaning down to suck at their tip. Not only was his ass stuffed, and his dick jamming into the Creepette, continuing on with his pace, but now his lips were wrapped firmly around Chara’s cock!

It didn’t take long for them all to cum together, and peel back away, cum flooding out of most people there – the only exception being Chara and Steve. Chara’s horse cock itched still, they needed more. Then an idea struck them – monster limbs grow back, right? Chara grasped at the knife that had earlier been discarded. They’d bent Sans over, penetrating Sans ass – who let out a raspy moan. They thrust their hips in as speedily as they could, grunting weakly under their breath. They reached around to line their blade against his cock, a loud slice could be heard.

 

Sans let out a desperate, panicked noise, his blue blood splattering against the ground as Chara sawed off his monster dick! She pulled her dick out of Sans ass, who was now a sobbing, sputtering mess – big, fat blue tears rolling from his eyes could be seen. She flipped him around, before penetrating his ass ever so painfully, who desperately squirmed – begging them to stop. Spoiler alert, they didn’t stop. Instead, they took the severed cock, and jammed it down Sans throat, using is like a second penis, thrusting it in and out, in and out. Sans slobbered around the object in his mouth, his blue saliva oozing down his chin. He was shaking in horror, as blood still squirted from his severed wound – back arching in pain. He tried to push the other away, but to no avail, the kid was simply too powerful.

 

Steve, whilst this was happening, found himself getting all too hot n bothered once again, end inserted himself into Creepette – who moaned desperately. Orange and white cum bubbling from her pussy entrance. He was thrusting in and out, and Creepette – who had not been adjusted to her new body – felt something deep inside her. Like a knot being tied undone – she realized she was going to pee. Pee she did, yellow liquid squirting all over Steve’s cock, lubing it up as he thrust in and out of her more desperate for that sweet, sweet release. She couldn’t stop peeing! The horrid stench rolling out, and only served to make Steve that much more erect. He leaned down, mouth wrapping around one of her lactating – still – tits, sucking for that sweet milk that the Creepette was producing.

 

Papyrus, feeling his own cock throbbing at his brother’s suffering, stood behind his head. He made eye contact with Chara, who seemed to read his mind. They plucked their cock from his ass, which horse cock had budged in his intestine, appearing in his stomach. He was tossed back onto his belly, coming face to face with Papyrus’ orange, throbbing cock. He found himself sucking at it, without much guidance, and before long his ass was being pounded all over again. Thrust after thrust, and before long, Sans felt himself gagging against Papyrus’ cock – he was going to puke, if this kept up! Being forced to gag on someone’s cock like this – it was detrimental to his health, for sure! Before long, Sans was puking – alright. The hot vomit peeling from deep inside his gut, blue and slobbery, all over Papyrus’ cock – who had cum at the sensation of the gagging. Sans puke was thick, bubbly, acidic and blue, and it smelled horribly. Like rotten eggs. At the same time, Sans felt his ass clenching, and before long, Chara was yanking her horse cock out with an amused look. His ass let out liquid, shit. Having been stirred up inside by Chara, his shit had quite literally been pounded into a smoothie.

Creepette had begun to excrete a rapid amount of mucus from her nose, it came in waves, as she was thrusted into. She was picked up off the ground, used as a cock sleeve for Steve’s genuine enjoyment. He made his way with the femoid, thrusting harder and faster than he ever had before – even harder and faster than when he fucked the cows in his Minecraft universe. Before long, he was bursting – and everyone was cumming at once, even Sans with his lack of a cock – which had been severed and then discarded somewhere to the right. Their orgasms pulsating throughout their bodies – and that was the final straw. Something came undone in their prison, and in a flicker –

They’d been returned to their normal, separate worlds. Memories wiped – though that wouldn’t be the only time they’d be called upon, the next time would be much worse, and gruesome.          

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if you made it this far


End file.
